disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor of Halloween Town
The Mayor of Halloween Town is a supporting character in Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film The Nightmare Before Christmas.. He was voiced by Glenn Shadix in the original film. Background Despite his office, the Mayor apparently has very little actual authority in the day-to-day running of the town, especially in planning for Halloween. This is attested when he arrives at Jack Skellington's house to discuss some plans with him, not knowing that Jack is not home. When Jack does not answer, the Mayor quickly gets hysterical and yells, more to himself than anyone, "Jack, please, I'm only an elected official here! I can't make decisions by myself!" Nonetheless, the Mayor seems to enjoy his position. He apparently owns the only automobile in town: a hearse-like car called the "Mayor-mobile" that is equipped with a loudspeaker for making announcements and a black, cat-shaped hood ornament that sounds a siren when its tail is cranked. Designs The Mayor is rather short, especially when compared to Jack. His head is cone-shaped and displays the two faces he is most notable for. One face (as well as his hands) is peach-colored, with rosy cheeks and a face set in a permanent smile. The other face is bone-white, has a mouth set in a permanent frown (the teeth of which are pointed) with green lips and yellow eyes. There is an seam of some sort around the mouths of both faces because in the claymation for the movie, the mouths were replaceable to make the mayor talk. His top hat is gigantic, being the same height as the Mayor himself, but very thin. The Mayor's body is also cone-shaped, with his body ballooning outward before ending on short, stubby legs with very tiny feet. He dresses in a black suit with a white undershirt and black-and-white pinstriped pants. He wears a pendant or bow-tie shaped like a black widow spider, though it only has six legs and the notorious red hourglass marking is on the spider's back and is much more detailed than in real life. There is a red ribbon with the word "MAYOR" printed on a white center pinned to the left breast of his blazer. He is never seen without his short, metal megaphone that he uses to issue orders, announcements, and, more often, call for help from Jack. Appearances ''The Nightmare Before Christmas He gets the people of Halloween Town and himself ready for Halloween by asking Jack Skellington for help. However, after Jack goes missing over night, the Mayor goes into panic, fearing Halloween would be ruined without Jack's much needed input. Thankfully, Jack eventually returns and requests a meeting to be held at town hall, to which the Mayor happily agrees. Turns out, Jack visited a realm known as Christmas Town and wishes to use their festivities to celebrate the season themselves. The Mayor supports Jack and helps him in his quest to bring his own version of Christmas to the world, despite his secret misgivings about it. When Jack is apparently killed by the US Army while delivering presents in place of Santa Claus, the Mayor openly admits he had a bad feeling about "this Christmas thing," and sorrowfully goes off in his Mayor-mobile to make the announcement throughout Halloween Town and the surrounding countryside that "the king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens". Later, he is told by Lock, Shock, and Barrel that Jack is in over his head and alive, and comes to retrieve him and Sally after Oogie Boogie has been defeated. The Mayor of Halloween Town is among the citizens surprised when it starts snowing in Halloween Town. Video Game Appearances The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King The Mayor appears in the first level. He gives Jack advices to help him out during his quest. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge In ''Oogie's Revenge, the Mayor is seen in the opening cut scene congratulating Jack on another "horrible" Halloween. He is later seen in the level "Mayor's Madhouse" where Jack rescues him from a cage hanging from the roof of his house. While Jack goes to Christmas Town, the Mayor frees the other holiday leaders. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts During Jack's rehearsal in the town square, the Mayor introduces Jack while the Search Ghosts perform. After Dr. Finkelstein's first attempt at creating a heart, the Mayor comes into the entryway to the lab in distress and tells everyone that the Heartless have started rampaging. He later appears in the graveyard and tells Sora and company how to obtain the "surprise" ingredient, the Jack-in-the-Box. Kingdom Hearts II When several Heartless appear in the Town Square, the Mayor stands to one side, yelling ineffectually at the Heartless to leave and calling for Jack to stop them stating that he's only an elected official. After Sora and company defeat Oogie Boogie later on, the Mayor arrives in Christmas Town looking for Jack. He and Jack then walk off in order to plan for the next Halloween, just as the Gate appears to Sora. During Sora's second visit, Heartless have again invaded the town square, this time playing with Santa Claus's missing Christmas presents. The Mayor again tries to order the Heartless to leave Halloween Town, to a predictable lack of effect, and he calls on Jack and friends to stop them. Sometime after Xemnas's defeat, the Mayor is hurrying into Doctor Finklestein's lab to listen to Jack's plans for next Halloween. Disney Universe The Mayor was part of ''The Nightmare Before Christmas pack as a playable costume character. Disney Parks In 2003, along with the other The Nightmare Before Christmas characters, the Mayor made a special, one time appearance in Disneyland for the Haunted Mansion Holiday opening event. Trivia * The Mayor makes an appearance in Bleedman's webcomic: Grim Tales Down Below. The Mayor became upset when his beautiful town is being destroyed by Dark Danny (Danny Phantom). * The Town Mayor from the 1998 PlayStation game MediEvil bears a strong resemblance to the Mayor. * King Malbert, the main villain from the 2008 film Igor also resembles to the Mayor. Gallery es:El Alcalde de Ciudad de Halloween Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters Category:Creatures Category:Singing Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Mayors Category:Article of the week